Daughter of the Mockingjay
by girlonfire44
Summary: This story takes place about thirteen years after Peeta and Katniss have their first child. It tell the story of their daughter's life. She falls in love with Gale's son. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Katniss' POV

I wake up wrapped in Peeta's arms, drenched in sweat, tears streaming down my face. My breathing slows when I realize it was only a dream. _Only a dream, _I think. "Peeta?" I say, tapping him on the shoulder. "Are you awake, Peeta?"

Peeta opens his eyes. "Oh, good morning, Katniss." He smiles and kisses me, then seeing my expression says, "More nightmares?" I nod. "Want to talk about them?"

I take a deep breath and begin very slowly. "Snow captured Joshua and Sarah and threw them into the arena. Cato ripped their bodies into a million pieces." I hiccup, then realize I am crying again. I dig my face into Peeta's shirt. "I tried to kill Cato, but he broke my neck with his bare hands." I start to talk more quickly and loudly. "Then you were eaten by a wolf mutation! And it just kept playing over and over and over again in my head, and it was just so horrible, Peeta!" I've soaked his nightshirt crying into his chest, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"It's okay, it's okay," Peeta says in his soothing voice. After I calm down, he whispers in my ear, "I love you." He kisses me, and I kiss him back.

When I finally break away, I say, "You know? I've been thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Sarah's thirteenth birthday is tomorrow . . ." I hesitate. "And . . . maybe it's about time . . . well, maybe it's about time we tell her our full story."

There is a long pause, and Peeta buries his face in his hands. After a while, I say, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just never thought it would come to this." He looks up. "I mean, I knew we would have to tell them. Eventually. I just didn't think they would grow up so fast."

"I know," I say.

"Okay. We'll tell her. When?"

"I guess today. When she gets home from school. Joshua's going home with the Marshalls, so we can take her to the woods."

"Okay" is all he says. After another long pause, Peeta his steady, warm arms around me, and I rest my head on his chest.

When Sarah gets home, Peeta and I are in the kitchen. Sarah walks in, grabs an apple, takes a bite, and climbs onto the counter. It's amazing how much she reminds me of Prim. "What's going on?" she says.

I take a deep breath. "Sarah, can we all take a walk to the woods?"

"I guess so," she says.

Peeta takes Sarah's right hand, and I take her left. The walk to the woods is silent. I look over at Peeta. _How on earth are we going to tell her this?_ I think. As if he was reading my mind, Peeta shakes his head.

When we reach what used to be me and Gale's place, we sit down. Peeta opens his mouth to start, but Sarah opens up the matter herself by saying, "Mom, I was wondering. Why, sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night, do I hear you screaming?"

I look nervously at Peeta. "Sarah," he says, "we're going to tell you a story. A _true _story." 

I caress her beautiful brown hair. "Many years ago, the thirteen districts led a rebellion against the Capitol."

"The Capitol wasn't how it is now. It was evil. Very evil. The rebellion failed, and District 13 was destroyed. The Capitol created something called The Hunger Games," explains Peeta.

"What was that?" Sarah asks.

"The Capitol would pick, or reap, two tributes from each district. The twenty-four tributes would be put into an arena . . ." Peeta hesitates, ". . . where they were forced to fight to the death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just to let you know I am having lots of fun writing this story and have lots more written already. But I don't get many chances to update, so I'm sorry if you have to wait a while for a chapter. Thanks! :)**

**-girlonfire44 3**

* * *

Sarah's POV

_What did he just say? Fight to the death? _My mouth drops open, and my eyes grow wide. "That's _horrible_!" I say.

"I know. It was." Dad puts his arm around Mom's shoulder and says, "When your mom and I were sixteen, her sister, your Aunt Prim, was reaped for the Hunger Games. Mom loved her so much that she volunteered to take her place in the Games, knowing she might not come back. Then I was picked.

"At the Capitol, during my interview, I told Panem how much I loved your mother. Afterwards, she got so mad she pushed me into a flowerpot."

Mom chuckles, and I smile at her. "Really? You did that?"

"Mmm-hmm. And you would too if a random guy confessed to the entire country that he was madly in love with you!" she says jokingly. I smile even wider.

"Okay, back to the story." Dad is trying to look serious, but he's suppressing a smile. "So," he begins again, "we went into the arena. We both had our allies. My allies kicked me out of their 'career pack.' And then—"

"I wouldn't say, 'kicked out,'" Mom interrupts. "Cato injured you so badly you had to hide covered in mud until I found you."

"Whatever," says Dad. "Katniss's ally died; then they made a rule change. Two tributes could win if they were from the same district."

Mom takes over. "So I found your dad, we went to a cave, fell in love. There was a lot of kissing." Dad rolls his eyes. "Eventually it was just the two of us and Cato."

They tell me how they killed Cato. Then about the rule change. They tell me about the berries, the Quarter Quell, everything up until when Dad gets rescued from the Capitol. A tear escapes his eye, and I ask, "What? What happened when you were rescued?"

Mom blinks her eyes kind of hard—trying to keep down the tears, I think—then says, "He had been hijacked when he was being held prisoner. He . . . he tried to kill me. Several times. But he got better, eventually. We won the war, got a new President, moved back here, got married, and had you and Joshua."

I look into Mom's gray eyes, then Dad's blue ones, and ask, "Really? Did all that stuff really happen to you?" They nod. "Wow. It's just so hard to believe." I climb into Dad's lap, just like I used to. He kisses my forehead.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you, too, Daddy." We all join in a group hug.

Mom says, "Make sure you don't tell Josh about any of this. He's a little too young, okay?"

I nod my head.

We walk home, hand in hand. Mom goes up to her room, and Dad and I sit on the brown leather couch in the family room. I start to bite my nails.

"You know," Dad says, "I have some old tapes of our Games in the attic. You could watch them sometime if you like."

I think about that. I wouldn't really want to watch the tapes alone, and Mom and Dad probably don't want to relive their misery. I am about to object when I realize how curious I actually am. "Okay," I say. "Would you and Mom be able to watch them with me?"

"Maybe. I might watch just the interviews. Your mom was really something in that dress." He gives a dry laugh. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "Just trying to process it all. Not doing a very good job."

He smiles and puts his strong arms around me. "I know, honey, I know."


End file.
